Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates in general to a method for manufacturing a resistive random access memory device.
Description of the Related Art
Resistive random-access memory (ReRAM) is a type of a memory having a component called a memristor (contraction of “memory resistor”), whose resistance varies when different voltages are imposed across it. The ReRAM device works by changing the resistance of the memristor to store data.
Metal oxide ReRAM is a type of ReRAM working by varying the resistance in the metal oxide. It is necessary to form a metal oxide layer in the metal oxide ReRAM. Improvements of the method for forming the metal oxide layer are in highly demand for the quality and performance of the ReRAM.